SkyCastle Cargo Jet
The SkyCastle Cargo Jet is a plane in Just Cause 4. Description It is a large transport plane that has an exterior model identical to the U41 Ptakojester. It has an appearance and supposed role similar to the Antonov An-124 and Lockheed Martin C-5 Galaxy, although it's not based on either per se. Its landing gear has a layout seen on the Antonov, however the gear bays are far more bulbous and stick out more. It shares the preceding and receding wing streaks seen on the C-5 Galaxy, however the wings actually appear thinner, with winglets similar to the C-17 Globemaster III, however, to a different design. The tail-plane looks similar to the An-225's but upon further inspection, one would find it to be a completely different design. It has similar cockpit glass to those seen on various Boeing models, namely the 757/767/777. It's the largest plane in the game. There are a total of 5 ways for Rico to enter the plane. *Doors on both sides (these require the use of some type of platform to get to). *2 roof hatches. 1 to the pilot cabin and 1 to the cargo room. *When the plane is called from the supply drop, the container doesn't always explode instantly. It can take a couple more seconds. If this happens and the player grapples on top of the container, they can end up inside the cargo room when the plane arrives. Strangely the roof hatch for the rear room leads to the right side door inside the plane. The rear end of the cargo room has buttons for the cargo door on the right side of the room. Performance It's not the slowest plane in the game, but due to their proportions and slow responsiveness the largest planes always feel slow. Locations *Used to drop items from supply drop. It can be hijacked with the grappler depending on how high you are when you call the supply drop. This requires the player to stand on a high platform with lots of open space around them. The container should be called to the ground. **Sometimes if Rico aims the container at an angle at the ground, the cargo plane might drop its payload then crash and explode into the ground. *Used for travelling distances. This one is difficult to hijack, because when Rico spawns, it is usually already too far gone. *Unlocked at the supply drop after taking over the Acantilados area. *Sometimes appears on Aeropuerto General Benitez. *Drops paratroopers in the mission Vendaval Lockout. This one flies low enough that it is easily shot down with a helicopter. *Can be seen circling over the Pachakawri region during the mission Training: Crater Crash. *Wrecks: **Two are in different hangars at Aeropuerto Nueva Voz. **One is in the bottom of Pachakawri. **Some are in some lakes. Where specifically? **In the water near the airport. Which airport? What direction from there? **At an abandoned airfield near El Abismo. Trivia *See also: Cargo plane (disambiguation for other similar planes). *The name "SkyCastle" might be a reference to the Boeing B-52 "Stratofortress", with "strato" translating to "sky" in Italian and "castle" is another word for "fortress". *It shares an identical model to the U41 Ptakojester from Just Cause 3, and the aircraft even share the same registration as the Rebel versions from the game. **For some very odd reason, it reuses the Rebellion identification code of the U41 Ptakojester: S-742 Gallery SkyCastle Cargo Jet interior.png|Cargo bay SkyCastle Cargo Jet exterior.png|Front view JC4 Skycastle cargo jet (supply drop icon).png|As seen in the supply drop. Black Hand Skycastle Cargo Jet.png|In Black Hand livery Black Hand U41 Ptakojester and SkyCastle Cargo Jet comparison.jpg|Comparison between the Just Cause 4 Black Hand version (left) and Just Cause 3 Black Hand U41 Ptakojester (right). Vendaval Lockout (cargo jet to drop paratroopers).png|The plane drops paratroopers in the mission Vendaval Lockout. Prospero Sky Crane lifting SkyCastle Cargo Jet.png|This plane being lifted by the Próspero Sky Crane SkyCastle Cargo Jet parked at Aeropuerto General Benitez.jpg|Found in Aeropuerto General Benitez. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 4